


queenly

by sluttycrimehat



Series: carnal promises [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: Sometimes a girl just wants what a girl wants. Sir Pentious is happy to oblige.(also read as: Charlie tops.)
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Charlie
Series: carnal promises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948510
Kudos: 16





	queenly

Charlie was, by no means, the pushover everyone thought she was. Not many would know this, of course, because she didn’t tend to display that sort of prowess very often. She saved it for special occasions or the moments that just felt right to do so. 

And she guessed now was one of those times. 

There was something about Sir Pentious at the moment that made her horns come out. Not that he would have noticed immediately, given the way his face was pressed into her neck. She kept one hand pressed to the back of his neck, encouraging the way he was kissing and sucking at her skin, while her other hand squeezed at his shoulder. His tail was between her legs, warm and writhing, eyes fluttering against the inside of one thigh. 

They had barely even started, and she was already so desperate for more than what he was offering. She gave his tail a little squeeze with her knees, and pushed at his shoulder, urging him away from the bruise he’d been in the process of leaving on her neck. 

His eyes, heavy-lidded just a moment ago, became wide when he saw her horns. His hood immediately flared, and it was anybody’s guess whether it was fear or lust that caused it to happen. 

“Oh!” he gasped a little, leaning back onto his palms to properly look at her. His brow furrowed just the slightest. “Did I do something wrong?” 

In spite of her horns and the way her eyes seemed to be slit-pupiled now, Charlie giggled (almost shyly) and shook her head. “This is because you were doing something right,” she explained, and pushed until he was lying flat on his back on her bed. His tail was tense between her thighs, and it made her smile sharpen just a little. 

“Oh, I see,” Sir Pentious replied quietly, voice caught somewhere at the back of his throat. He watched with those same wide eyes as Charlie sloughed off whatever bits of clothing had remained on her person up until that point. Though his blush couldn’t be seen, his cheeks were very warm beneath his scales by the time she was completely naked. 

He didn’t have time to react before she leaned down and kissed him. This kiss was a little more desperate than any they’d shared tonight, a little more demanding. It made him groan against her mouth as he returned it. 

Breaking the kiss, Charlie planted another, quicker one to the corner of his mouth before leaning back up and grinning down at him. “I want you to do something for me, if that’s okay.” 

Sir Pentious nodded a little dumbly, inhaling slow and deep. “Anything.” 

Charlie smiled and dragged nails down his chest slowly. He shuddered beneath her, and watched as she lifted herself off of him - only to slowly scoot herself forward. He barely had time to place his hands to her hips, and it seemed like quite suddenly she had come to kneel right over his face. His hood would have spread, if her knees had allowed it. 

He swallowed hard as he looked up at her, first strictly at her sex - flushed and wet - and then further up the length of her body. Her chest was heaving, and she was peering down at him over her breasts, a deep blush across the bridge of her nose. His attention was brought quickly back down to her thighs and what lay between them, though, as one of her hands found its way there. He watched in nothing short of lust-struck fascination as she touched herself for just a moment. 

And then when her hand moved away from herself, she lowered herself closer to his face. He held on to her hips just a little bit tighter, helping her adjust and doing his best to balance her weight all at once. With her pressed down to his mouth, he only spared a few seconds before he started to kiss her - lightly at first, and then much deeper. The kisses alone made her whimper, and he was inwardly pleased with himself for that. But soon her hips were jerking and she was grinding down against him, and the time for teasing was over. 

He gave her hips a squeeze as he dragged his tongue between her folds, and then slid it into her. It may have been thin, but it certainly had some reach to it, and he seemed to be touching all of the right places, given the way she was whimpering. That was good, but he could do better. 

Withdrawing his tongue from her, he kissed her opening again before finding her clit. He flicked his tongue against it a few times, and allowed himself a grin every time Charlie shuddered hard above him. 

When he finally took the most sensitive part of her into his mouth and sucked, she leaned back, bracing herself with her hands to his hips. Now she started to rock her hips, whining fragments of his name now and again, encouraging anything and everything his mouth was doing to her.

Tongue and teeth and lips worked on her until her whole body was a spasming mess, and she groaned and cursed before she let herself fall back against him. 

As she caught her breath, he was careful to move beneath her, just enough so that he could prop himself up on one elbow, wedging his waist between her trembling, flushed thighs. Looking at her, sprawled against his body, he couldn’t help but notice the horns had receded, and it made him grin to himself. 

“Got that out of your system, did you?” he asked, only partially teasing as he kneaded one thigh. 

Charlie turned her gaze, glassy but sharp, on him. One corner of her sated smile was tugged upward, just in the slightest. 

“For now.”


End file.
